A special companion
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When a new pony comes into the life of Derpy and the Doctor who may be replacing Derpy then she becomes upset even though she knows it's for the best. Will Doctor be able to help bring the truth out into the light and will it be that now that he has a pony who can better understand him he won't need Derpy anymore? First MLP fanfic, to post at least, so I tried my hardest.


My name is Derpy Hooves and I am Pegasus from a place called Ponyville.

Ponyville is a simple town started by earth ponies and the same town of where I was born.

I may have strabismus, meaning my eyes are not properly aligned with each other, that gives me my clumsiness especially when I walk but I no longer let that bother me. I have worked hard to get past all the teasing and pain inflicted on me because other ponies believed I was stupid and some thought I acted offensively to those with other problems when I was only being me who isn't like the other 'normal' ponies.

It's not my fault that I was born this way and it's not my fault that I act the way I do but while it hurts to hear it I know I cannot let it bother me.

Now even though I was fired from mail delivery service when me and Raindrop messed up dropping things on Twilight without meaning to, I have found the true place I belong in with someone who easily looks past my flaws to see the me on the inside.

His name is Doctor Whooves and though he isn't the first to see the true me inside, there is something different about him and that difference has helped me fall in love with him. He flies around in a blue box saving ponies and traveling through time with me who joined him after I helped him twice.

It never is a boring day when I am with the Doctor and even when I was terrified he was always there to protect me, helping me calm my fears even if it was only for that time.

We helped each other in many ways such as that I help him with being a pony and he helps me wherever possible.

Though he tries to hide it from the world I know he hides his pain and sadness deep down.

He hides a lot more than other ponies but despite common belief from most other ponies I do have intelligence where I need it most thus I can see that deep down he actually hides a lot as if trying to be strong for the world.

But recently I face a new challenge I am not sure I am ready to face.

Another pony who isn't of this world and happens to be of the world Doctor came from….. They mention another pony who sounds like he's also from their world but he isn't here as he is probably out there somewhere.

The pony who has joined us in the Tardis, the blue box, is a pony that goes by the name Jack Harkness. He is also a Pegasus leaving Doctor still as the only earth pony here.

The pony they had mentioned is apparently named the Master.

I haven't gone down to truly meet him when they first walked in together. I have a bad feeling that Doctor might not need me anymore now that he has a new companion that can better understand him. I fold my ears back and I try to hold back my tears as I see them smiling with laughter as they walk side by side, from where I am slightly hiding looking down at them.

Doctor hasn't ever seemed so happy….. Though I can't blame him as he has found someone he actually knows from his world….. someone who can understand him a lot better than I ever could.

I…. I just don't know how to face this… I don't want to come out of hiding now and let them see me like this….. also I'm not sure how I should approach this new pony who might be taking my place.

"Oh just wait till you meet Derpy." Doctor says.

"Derpy?" Jack looks intrigued but confused.

Doctor nods. "Yes. She's been the one that has been teaching me to live in this world and is my companion." He explains then begins to look around. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

I lower myself a little more into hiding as Doctor begins to look for me.

"Derpy?" He calls my name that I only let those closest to me call me without hurting my feelings. He looks around even trotting around a little as he tries to locate me.

"Um Doctor perhaps." Jack begins but Doctor shakes his head then looks at Jack.

"She's around here somewhere." Doctor says then looks away. "I'm going to try something else then." His eyes look around the room. "Ditzy?" He tries another name I have been given. "Bright eyes?" Now he tries my real name.

Jack is starting to look as if he thinks the doctor might be confused.

"Where are you?" Doctor begins to sound worried.

I turn and fly as fast as I can into another room heading for my room in the Tardis. I shut the door and land on the ground folding my wings. I sigh softly then I trot to the bed only to stop beside it turning to the nightstand that holds the picture of me and Doctor in one of our happiest moments…. Under the stars on a beautiful night with no enemies giving us a night to truly relax.

A knock comes to my door making me slightly jump as well as making my wings spring open.

The door opens as Doctor pokes his head inside.

"Derpy?"

I quickly regain my composer but still a little teary I don't face him. "Hey Doctor." I say a little quietly.

There's the sound of hoofsteps behind me and I quickly wipe my eyes. "Derpy what's wrong?" He puts a hoof on my shoulder as he stands next to me.

I shake my head gently as I close my eyes. "I'm ok." I tell him giving him a soft smile and opening my eyes to half way.

He frowns. "Ditzy please don't lie." He says putting his hoof down onto the ground lifting it from my shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I look to him sadly. "Doctor you have taught me so much. You've been there for me when I needed you most and I could never thank you enough." I begin. "You have taught me things like that even with my derpy hooves I am still able to be useful in ways I could have never imagined." I glance away for a moment then I look back to him. "You're a special pony but now you have someone who truly understands you better than I ever could. More than any pony could as both of you come from another world that isn't a part of this one." I close my eyes for a few moments to hold back my tears then I open them half way. "You probably won't need me anymore." I give him the best smile I can. "But it's ok because thanks to you I will be alright. So don't worry."

Suddenly I am hugged by the doctor.

"Oh you silly." He says and pulls away enough to still have me in his arms but he can now look me in the eyes….. as best as any pony can at least. "Just because Jack has entered that doesn't mean I won't need you anymore." He gives me a smile. "You have also taught me, so much more than just that of how to be a pony, but things that no one other than you can teach in such a way. One of them is that you taught me the power of being strong even when all hope seems lost. You were the one that helped me stand strong even when I felt I didn't belong in such a place as this as I come from another world." He explains.

I can't help but blush as he continues.

"You are a very special mare and no one could ever replace you." He moves a little closer to me. "You are much more special than you give yourself credit for."

I smile as happy tears come to my eyes. "Oh Doctor."

"Right now I'm a little nervous but you help keep me strong." He says a little softly as he leans in and seals his lips over mine.

I turn red and my ears burn but I melt into it and kiss back. I know that no matter what happens, that no matter what the future holds for us, we will always have each other and that is more important than just one of our happiness.

He pulls back after a moment and we share a happy look. "I'm glad." He says and I know he means that he is glad that I too share his feelings.

"Me too." I tell him with a big grin and I slightly glance down feeling a little ashamed of my earlier thoughts.

"Never forget that you can never ever be replaced." He brings a hoof to under my chin and tilts my face up to look back to him.

I nod and he gives me another soft kiss.

"I love you Bright eyes." He tells me.

"I love you too Doctor." I respond.

"Good. Now come and meet Jack." He tells me and again like just a few seconds earlier I nod.

We head back to the main room with him in the lead.

I hesitate as he walks into the main room with a happy smile. I take to the air and poke my head into the main room slightly glancing around before looking back to the doctor going to follow him to Jack.

Doctor stops and looks to me as I move down to land beside him. He looks back to Jack. "Jack this is my companion and assistant. Derpy Hooves. She has also been called Ditzy Doo but her real name is Bright eyes." He explains and I smile a little embarrassed as I understand why he both said Companion and Assistant as they are now different but it almost seems as if only to us.

Jack blinks and looks to me as I smile in greeting.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." I tell him.

He gives a smile. "Nice to meet you too."

I feel the doctor putting his tail over mine that in a way it is the pony of 'holding hands' that the doctor has described to me. I can't help but to feel that I am beaming.

Now and forever I know I will always mean more to the doctor than I ever thought I did.

I am in love with him and he shares my feelings.

It's nice and even though I know that one day things may seem a little different including in the doctors looks I know that I will forever be able to let the doctor hold my heart.

He will hold my heart close, tenderly and gently as if it were made of glass creating something he never wants to be scratched or smashed.

And I do the same for him.

I can already see our future together like a true couple and maybe even a daughter.

But that's only a possible future, other than the part of me and him being together, so right now I should focus on things that are happening now.

We'll get to the future. One day….. one day.

AN:

Only meant to be a short sweet story and yes I do ship DoctorXDerpy.

I hoped you liked this and please keep in mind I am not used to writing MLP fanfics yet so if it isn't as good as it could be then sorry but I did my best which should be enough.

Reviews brings sunshine and flamers, including extremely rude or mean reviews, will be used to burn said flamers to ash!

Since I don't have an MLP nickname I will sign off with one of my other nicknames, one that I haven't gone by in almost three years but meh so yeah.

Kit Kat.


End file.
